User talk:MooseJuice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MooseJuice page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 04:22, November 14, 2011 User pasta There's a user pasta about you... I have to know where you find all these horrible images. Javer80 05:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Is your avatar an optical illusion or something? Weirdowithcoffee 20:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Your avatar... It reinds me of a Nietzsche with moose horns, lol. ... Please don't take that the wrong way... Yeah, most people don't know who Nietzsche is, I suppose. Geuss I'm just weird like that, lol. Sorry for not signing that last post. Zoezoewriter 00:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon is in the Video Games category >.> ClericofMadness 18:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get your message. I had completely forgot. I had pizza and root beer after getting back from class. We didn't do much for today. I got stomachaches too. ObliterationoftheSelf 05:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing For the moment I'm not as busy as I thought I'd be. I'll take what I can from where you left off :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Wtf I'm a sad boat? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) But why am I sad? Sad? SAAAAAD?! No, seriously, what's the reasoning behind that? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright I am very angry. I did my first blog post on here and I was called a spammer. Now, I suck at blog posts. So I put my iPod on and typed the song names as they popped up on shuffle. I was NOT ADVERTISING OR TRYING TO GET ANYONE TO LISTEN TO THE SONGS. I WAS JUST GIVING A MORE UNDERSTANDING VIEWPOINT OF WHY I WRITE HOW I WRITE. I am very offended by this and I was also called stupid. Well I'll have you guys know, I am Autistic and it is hard to me to decide what is appropriate and what is not, But even I know what I did was not spam, and I would love some help, because I am NOT A SPAMMER. LightYagamiFTW 20:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Those doodles. Incredible. I love you. Javer80 06:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) you're an admin. time to work on that wrath of yours. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 23:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) So... Deletions Just curious... what exactly are you deleting that is making my phone into an overpriced unusable vibrator anyway? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews XD I can't believe you just said that. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You can't believe That I, XanCrews, said something potentially offensive? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Nawwwww... I read your userpage and said to myself "this dude seems normal" XD I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Any reason you deleted my post? Cnsnyder2013 16:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Cnsnyder2013 Reason for Deleting image http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ponyfiedbrick.png What was your reasoning for deleting this? Weirdozzy 18:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll add categories to it, The user claimed someone deleted it with the reason "I hate Ponies" but I can see something got confuse, I will solve the issue. Thank you Weirdozzy Hardin Hotel lyrics http://susumu-hirasawa.livejournal.com/31553.html The lyrics are half way down the page. They have the Japanese writing, the Romanization and the English lyrics. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 06:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "Dare You" picture Hey bro, I'm just wondering where in the world did you get the "Dare You" picture? Banned for Infinity?! I am banned for infinity hours?! Unban me please! DeathWriter 17:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC)DeathWriter DA FUTURE It's been over a day right now...in fact. It is April 6th! It is more than a day! DAMN YOU CHAT! I keep on getting this when I am on chat: "Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator." OMG! Rrrargh! DeathWriter 17:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC)YOUR DOOM IS NEAR...BY READING A BOOK. Where... Do you find all these creepy-ass pics? “People Die... Beauty Fades... Love Changes... And You Will Always Be Alone” 05:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I see... “People Die... Beauty Fades... Love Changes... And You Will Always Be Alone” 04:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Edit to pasta? Hi, did you rename the my OC pasta? DId you just change the "e" in episode to "E"? thanks WalkerX 17:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC)WalkerXWalkerX 17:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Regarding a certain block... I see "TheScarderKid" was blocked indefinitely for having an "unacceptable username". Is there something I'm missing here? How is it offensive? I have to be missing something. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 19:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) oic. Thanks for clearing that up. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 20:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I am trying to add my pages to the articles listing, but I am being told that neither one of them exist on the wiki CaptainZombieyeti 07:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC)CaptainZombieYeti hey I'm just asking how to submit something to the User Submission. I created an OC and didn't know how to put it in the User Submission page and now i've been warned XD Please tell me how About Categories I will add categories, Moose. It's just that I'm waiting until I have many works of that Author, so I will ask Cleric to create a new one. Lucid Atray 14:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Mary Reeser photo deletion Why did you delete the picture on the The strange death of Mary Reeser page? : Crime scene and real life murder/death photos are discouraged. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 18:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : But, there was no proven crime, and the only remains are ash. if i photoshop the foot out, may I stil post the picture? Zork Master 18:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Only Appropriate. Capice Yeah, I capice. Sorry, I have a tendency to play rough and lash out. I promise it won't happen again.Killer Queen 14:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Please do not edit my Original Creation it had an OC thanks PhonoiManiae 16:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Why isn't the chat working? TDIfan83 01:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC)TDIfan83 Am I doing it right? Umm, firstly I just made a story, then I put it on Article Listings, but it was also OC so I put it on that.. OC thing. I mean, I followed the subpage/edit/double[[]]/thing. I just tried copying what other people did with their link/insert name in Heading with linky in bullet, and hope I didn't screw up. Am I doing it right so far or am I going to get banned for my ignorance? I'm not trying to advertise my stories I just flat out have no idea what I'm doing.. thanks! Not every good story must have a happy ending. 17:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Lathyndis i will finish my pasata right away! thanks for reminding me. Hey, sorry that's my first post and I cant get it to stop that, If I dont do it, it comes out all jacked up. I'll try to fix it, sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you Thanks for doing the ALAB work. Saved me tons of time. :D Sloshedtrain 02:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Live Chat Issues I keep going on the Live Chat and I'm drawing a blank, not even my posts are showing up. What happened? Did I do something wrong? I'm just really confused, and I was wondering if this was normal, sorry! Not every good story must have a happy ending. 03:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Lathyndis Hey, why was I kicked that time? Rokklagio 16:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for being an idiot yesterday I'm awfully sorry about yesterday. I was in a rush, and forgot to add those tags to it. I'm still getting used to that aspect of posting a pasta, I'll get it eventually. I can't promise it won't happen again, I can be forgetful, but I can promise I'll try not to forget. JonathanBlack 21:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dude Sorry For Saying That Dude A Friend Was Controlling My Computer Here http://www.teamviewer.com/en/index.aspx See Read It. Then U'll Find Out. User:Leoradical IS RACK"S BEST FRIEND!! 21:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Clevebot' Yes, I've recently become aware (no idea how it took so long...) that you moved my page 'clevebot' to 'cleverbot'. I can, on one hand, see why. One the other hand, I named it due to the nature of a part of the story, and, even as an admin, you have no right to delete one page and create another based on what you believe to be the 'correct' spelling of a story. In fact, a large portion of the story REVOLVES around the misspeling of 'cleverbot'. Please contact me further on this, and, if you would, change it back. Thank you. AtemAndrew 09:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) yo moose u moved and edited my pasta the other day and gave me a one day ban for improper classification, i think. mind telling me what that was about? i changed it a little what do you think about it now Hey there. I'm a friend of RuiKanon, I believe you banned her because she didn't put her pastas in the Article Listing. I put it for her because she made those pastas at inconvenient times, so she had to go as soon as she made them, thus not being able to put them in the Article Listing. I hope you understand, and sorry for the inconvenience. "How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many times will I have to watch my friends die?" ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 06:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete doomed for life pageChimecho100 13:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry then for blaming you Chimecho100 03:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello. Stopping by to say hi. [as] 02:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hey, since you do AL jobs and stuff, did I fuck anything up editing the AL? I'm just making sure I didn't. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 17:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) what's the name of this one http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:3692.jpg And where do I find the dreaded image? We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 06:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Suppressed redirects I'd suggest leave a redirect behind when you rename an article. That way if it's in the article listing it won't get a red linking, I don't think. Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. 00:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) oic. Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. 01:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry that I didn't put my stories on the artitical listing. I'm still learning about this website. McShorty96 21:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude stop blocking me everyday I don't know what I do wrong and i log on and I'm blocked...Why?!McShorty96 12:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm kind of confused as to why you marked my pasta The Oggeh with bad grammer and whatnot. If you could explain, that would be highly appreciated. IvoryLovesYou 04:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you recently banned me for three days. The given reason was (forgive me, for I have misplaced the given reason so this is a paraphrase) conflict between genres on my stories, and I had one day added for each offense. However, checking the rules for each genre, I noticed that each story's genres fit with each other and didn't break any rules. The only thing I can think of is genres besides OC (such as Shock Ending, etc) could only be added by other users. If this is the case, please let me know. Likewise, if it isn't, please further describe the reason for my ban so I know how to avoid it next time. Thanks! HorrorVirus 08:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say sorry for not editing my page correctly. I hope I didn't piss you off too much. I know there is no excuse, and I fully accept my lumps. Caratharos 19:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Caratharos I noticed I was blocked for removing the pictures from the Nightmare Fuel gallery. I know what went wrong. I was trying to add a picture to the gallery. When I was done adding it, I went to check it out the the gallery, and I noticed everything was gone. I thought it was just a bug, so I left it alone. I'm sorry. I should have contacted you teliing you about this beforehand. TheSlenderFan 17:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Mooseymang. Where you been? Haven't seen you on chat since forever. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 18:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Unban me ClericofMadness banned me and I don't know why. He banned me yesterday at like 7:00 or 6:00. Can you please unban me because I have not been getting a reply from him? screencapped pasta Where do you get all of those pastas? You seem to have collected quite a number. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 04:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hello MooseJuice... I see that you blocked me for a day, because I forgot to do one tiny thing. Shouldn't I get a warning instead of a block? :/ -- Please visit my deviantART! http://comjacker.deviantart.com 11:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It's become too big a problem to not take immediate disciplinary action. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello , is my assigned catagory for the strapper ok now , considering i tried to do it earlier but i was blocked and could even contact you over this . Mathsart 19:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Mathsart Still not good enough? My pasta Uncle Charlie was tagged by you as marked for review. I mangled it into what I think is an acceptable format and the "will delete in 3 days" template is gone but its still tagged as "marked for review" :/ WUT DO? Fritzy's Paradigm 18:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) shut da fak up m00se I don't think you can add M4R to a page with Needs Editing. Cheese Lord 17:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review Cheese Lord 19:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review I'm not judging I'm just curious as to what criteria you hold a page to if it is to be M4R (seeing as I don't usually usually add that category). Just so I know in the future. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 04:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) hey moose how do i add my contribution to the article listing?? Hello,sorry for the mistakes made in publishing the story"The Demon Marquis" It wont happen again. Being excited about shareing a story is no exscuse. if you have any pointers on how to properly publish future stories please share,Im not so tech savy and get lost in here sometimes. thanks for your time and any help you can give.NightStalker84 20:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC)NightStalker84 Hello MooseJuice! I was flagged for Wall 'o' Text (my paragraphs didn't carry over from my original document) and I edited it so it was more organized. Will the message saying my work will be deleted unless edited disappear soon? Thanks! JefftheKillerrocks 01:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm referring to three of my pastas, Abandonment , Play With Me! and Wanna Have Some Fun? Also, whenever I try to indent my paragraphs, when I publish (or re-publish) the Pasta, the indents aren't shown. Is this normal? Thanks! JefftheKillerrocks 02:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for helping me! I'm such a newbie. XD JefftheKillerrocks 02:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me! I clicked on the little link picture and put in their "User Submissions" and did it again and put "Article Listings/S". Was that right? Thanks! MrJohnpaul62 05:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC)MrJohnpaul62 Hey, I saw that message you left on my creepypasta, I have only had one LD and that was an accident. The whole concept of me being a pro lucid dreamer was for the story. Here's a guy that has some pretty good tactics http://www.youtube.com/user/GizEdwards Here's my first LD story http://www.reddit.com/r/thisdreamihad/comments/vgbrr/first_time_lucid_d/ M4R Slow down on the marking spree. We *just* got the category down to 3 pages a week ago and it's already filled up again, half with pastas that don't even need the tag. M4R is not needed for some of these pastas. Only add it when it's REALLY obvious. K0R0M0 16:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I suppose you welcome all new members though... :)NeonAngels26 17:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome pics man ^^ CreepyCatGuy 09:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm new and I'm replying to the message you sent. I'm also really confused by how you contact other players on this :-) I've added OC to my categories, added myself to user submissions and I think I've added myself to the article listing, but I'm unsure, is it correct? Thanks for the help, I appreciate it :-) Drzoidburg 16:24, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um, I have been seeing some spam editing on lots of CP's. His name is EveOracle, every story he went to. He replaced the whole thing with this quote: "Dick Butts" If you could do anything about that, it would be great, thanks!SonicHorrorStories 19:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry... we got 'em. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 19:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sir, I have an explanation for not editing my post which is: I DID edit the post, removing any and all references to BEN and Jeff The Killer, but I accidentally hit the close button, erasing all of the unsaved changes I made to the post. I hope you understand this to be a legit explanation. If you don't believe me. That's fine. HellBlade64 01:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) A lower member of the site, HellBlade64 Hi! I have added a my story to the OC page and cannot figure out how to add my name to the User Submissions page. If you could tell me how to do this, I would be grateful. Thanks! Nutmeg3 (talk) 22:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Nutmeg3 Editing Stories I just got a message (on another Creepypasta Devoted site) saying you edited pages so that the dialogue didn't flow and wasn't separated and stuff along those lines. Care to fill me in? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 23:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Moose, is there any way of deleting the comment you posted on my "blog"? My whole idea on this was bringing parts of my past and morphing them into a scary diary-like story, getting a friend to spread the blog, and act like this account is from a normal person in their normal life trying to reach out. Over the next few weeks "my summer will end". If you know what I mean, could you just let me post whatever? For some reason it wont let me add my story to the article page. This keeps happening http://imagr.eu/up/501054f96eb7e3_creepy.png ChrisDusty (talk) 20:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ChrisDusty Hello, I realize this is a very noobish question but I am unable to submit anything to the wiki sucessfully. I have a story I want to put up but I can't manage to format the thing correctly. I do not want to mess up the wiki for anyone so I am hesistant to try again. I've already tried looking at the Need help editing tab but I am too much of a noob to figure it out. Any help would be appricated. Ladymikochan (talk) 23:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I try to edit something, it takes me to the log in screen and won't let me edit things? Help! MrOddPasta (talk) 01:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC)MrOddPasta Um... maybe you weren't logged in? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 14:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice, I have a question to my post http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Trust_Him_(Orginal), I looked over it and it is posted very weirdly, can you help, or maybe fix it? I need help because it is hard to read, thanks XXNobbleXx (talk) 17:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Redirect question Hi MooseJuice, a few days ago I notice my Pasta went missing. While the link was still there it was completely deleted and I got this notification Warning: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted. You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue editing this page. The deletion and move log for this page are provided here for convenience: *13:23, July 18, 2012 MooseJuice (Talk | contribs) moved page Thou Shalt Not Kill to Thou Shalt not Kill without leaving a redirect I'm not entirely sure what all that meant, but can you please help me figure out what happened? Thanks Margurka 04:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, I'll see why it was flagged with that admin, and sorry for the typo; I guess I shouldn't be writing these so late at night, didn't mean to make the work for you! Margurka 09:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Regarding WardenWarnedAnrew's Ban I'm aware that WardenWarnedAndrew's recent ban was do to not updating the article listing. The article is listed in J and user submissions are fine. I added it to the J article to simply help him out. If he was banned because HE needed to do it, could you tell me. This seems like an illogical ban otherwise. Everything you care for, can hurt you just as much as you care. - LaT (talk) 17:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thought you might like this Fox is smiling on the outside, and shitting his astropants inside the cockpit of his Arwing. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 05:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice, you have previously added my story to "Marked For Review" category. Now is this a bad thing or is it just a grammar mistake or something I did wrong? XXNobbleXx (talk) 17:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) On Happy Appy Hey, I just wanted to give you a heads up on something. So, I plan to replace Happy Appy on this wiki with the True Vision (the remastered cut of HA). There's something in the way with that, though. The Happy Appy page is locked, and for a good reason, too. You see, if you would unlock the page, I would put the True Vision in, and I would not be bothered anymore by the story on this wiki. Now, you might have some suspicions about this plan of mine. Let me answer what could be the ones you have. #On the original, November 16th version, I will put it in a subpage for people to read. The link will be accessed in either the very end of the pasta or at the talk page. #No, I will not remove the US category. The only category I am removing is the Videos category (since the True Vision removes the only video) After you unlock the page, I will paste the True Vision from the Happy Appy wiki to here, and replace Rodger Forstner and Trestan Yae with Gerasim Yakovlev and Blair Meyes, respectively. There will be some images missing from the story (as in red links). I will upload the images. Then, I will make a subpage for Happy Appy, titled "Happy Appy/Original Version", and paste the November 16th version in. After that, I will tell you that it's all done. That's the signal to lock the page, because I don't feel like chewing out a certain user who ruined the pasta *coughwatermelonmonkeycough*. Dronian (talk) 17:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) A few days ago i posted a article on this webpage...and I'm quite ashamed of myself for doing that,since english is not my first language I commited a massive amount of gramatical errors and to top all of i made a huge wall of text with no paragraphs at all making it look like a five year-old wrote that,but that's no excuse i should have known any better that i had to at least do a decent job, but i ultimately failed to accomplish that and embarassed myself in the process and for that i apologize. I don't expect any kind of simpathy but i really felt the need to apologize myself, I ignored the rules and I deserved the notification. B.Ace (talk) 01:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I recently recived a ban for 3 days that, today, ended. I would like to apologize for any trouble you had with havign to post my story, Slenderman and the Rake Part II, in the User Submissions. However, I would like you to know that I had put it in User Submissions before I recived the ban. I don't know if it was a glitch with the wikia or if someone deleted my entire secion of OC content, but now I have to go through and put ll my OC tagged post into User Submissions again. I again apologize that this happened and you had to take time out of your day to deal with it. Jester of Sorts (talk) 16:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Jezter of Sorts Hey, my pasta was removed for being a duplecate of another one. Could you tell me wich one so i can read it? thanks,SkittishCapybara (talk) 19:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Editz What could you possibly be editing on all those userpages? Cheese Lord (talk) 02:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I suppose I'll help. Cheese Lord (talk) 02:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) A job well done. TEAMWORK! Cheese Lord (talk) 02:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Wrongful Blocking Dear MooseJuice, I noticed that ParanormalMango was blocked for spam pages, even though I know that they for 1, did not, and for 2 they would not do that. I think the person who blocked her was ObliterationoftheSelf and I was wondering if you could overide the block that was not right to give. Thank you for your time. T0nerism (talk) 02:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC)t0nerism